


Every night I save you

by JoCarthage



Series: Long distances and close calls (2020 phone banking accountability fic series) [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is her Watcher, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Liz Ortecho is the Slayer, M/M, Michael is a vampire (that's the Major Character Death warning), Roughness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: It's 2018 and Liz Ortecho has been called to be the Slayer with Alex Manes as her Watcher, newly returned from the Watchers Academy in London. But Liz isn't the only person Alex loves who's been sucked into his supernatural world.--This is a fic series where, after each day of phone banking for the democratic ticket in the US's 2020 presidential election, I will write a fic that's 10x the number of calls I made. So if I make 14 calls, I write and post a 140 word fic. If I made 72 calls, 720 words. If you'd like to start phone banking, you can sign-up for a good, comprehensive training here: https://demvolctr.org.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Long distances and close calls (2020 phone banking accountability fic series) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970539
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67





	Every night I save you

**Author's Note:**

> I made 72 calls into Pennsylvania today, for a total of 699 calls so far. For the other people phone banking -- if you are open to sharing your number of calls/texts/postcards (either total, per week, per day) and if my style of writing is your jam, let me know what kind of fic you'd like in the comments or on tumblr (http://jocarthage.tumblr.com) and I'll try to write you a one-shot!
> 
> We were talking about fusions and cross overs in the RNM 18+ Discord and I think someone mentioned Buffy. Then I had an incredibly detailed dream about it last night and this was one of the better scenes.
> 
> This AU is free to a good home, if you'd like to play with any of the ideas here, please feel free (more broadly, I have an intensely permission transformative works policy, so always feel free to play).
> 
> Note: This is tonally a lot grimmer and more angsty than the other stuff I've posted in this series. Alex is rough with Michael at the very beginning, because he thinks they're enemies. So be ready for that.

Alex boxed Michael up against the double doors of the fridge in the basement of Roswell General's blood bank, silver chains rattling on Michael's wrists between them. Alex's hand went to Michael's throat -- not pressing down against the breath Michael no longer drew, but fingers sliding up and in against his jugular. As he searched for a pulse, Alex stared at him. His eyes were as big and whiskeyshine as they'd been when he'd been 17. And alive.

Alex kept his voice flat: "Have you fed enough for your heart to beat?"

The chains had been Liz's price for Alex taking Michael out of her basement, bringing him here. Alex had only convinced her Michael couldn't hurt him with some carefully dropped hints about the chips Project Shepherd had developed with the Watchers Council, the ones whose prototypes he knew his father had put into Michael's brain. It had been a big gamble on his first day as the newly-risen Slayer's first Watcher. But no matter how much Michael had claimed he'd been _just fine_ drinking pig's blood in some barely sun-proofed Airstream out in the desert before Max had brought him in, Alex had been able to see his ribs, see the sunken places in his still-sweet face, and he couldn't bear it, even if he was just a demon wearing his first love's face.

Michael moved to nod but then thought better of it. He said quietly: "I have."

"Alright," Alex said, fitting his fingers more closely to Michael's throat. "You've lied to me six times today, but your body's never lied to me. So I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Ok," Michael said.

"Are you planning to eat us -- any of us?" Alex asked.

Alex saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but his voice was level. "No. I wouldn't."

"Are Isobel and Max going to eat any of us?"

"No."

"Is your maker alive?" Alex felt the steady pulse of freshly microwaved blood thrumming just under the surface: "If you lie, I'll know."

"No."

Alex breathed out a heavy sigh. Whether he would survive Michael becoming a vampire or not remained to be determined, but with a freshly called Slayer and an untested Watcher, he hadn't been looking forward to trying to fight off a maker who'd managed to turn three young aliens.

"Where did he go?"

"My maker?" Michael frowned. "Isobel dusted him --"

"No: _Michael_. Where did --" Alex swallowed, voice creaking. "Is he ok?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"Vampires, they're demons who take over bodies of their victims. Victims souls go somewhere else." He looked to the side, trying to get his tenuous shit together. "I don't know if you'd even know, but the _person_ you killed 10 years ago to have this body, he meant -- " and Alex closed his eyes, his body trusting Michael's in a way he couldn't defend. "He meant the universe to me. I want to know he's in heaven."

His pulse was steady under his fingers.

"It's," and Michael licked his lips and Alex had to look up, but looking in his eyes wasn't any better. They were so sincere and honest, it was hard to believe he was looking into the eyes of a demon. "It's different, how it works for aliens. Our souls work differently, it can't kick us out."

"I don't believe you. You're the thing that killed Michael."

"Yeah?" Michael said with a sad smile. "The thing is, I trust you. That's why I let you put these things on me," He shook his wrists, chains rattling. "Let you boss me around. Let you threaten Max and Iz with these fucking _chips_. Because I think you'll find a some way to convince yourself one way or the other. If I'm some demon riding this body or not." His face hardened. "What I _am_ is a dead, bloodthirsty monster. No changing that. You could have told Liz to dust me, or let me starve in that Airstream. You could have shoved me into the sunlight rather than cover the windows of your Chevy with tinfoil, wrap me up in a blanket in the back to get me here. But you didn't, so I think there's a part of you that wants to trust me."

"That's not going to happen."

Michael smirked: "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Top quote from today's phone banking:  
> \- David's wife: "Well, just in my development, we've got about 16 signs for Biden and 6 for Trump, so I think we've got it -- but you never know."


End file.
